


This Broom Closet of a Cave

by ScribbleTheCalico



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleTheCalico/pseuds/ScribbleTheCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel get themselves stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Broom Closet of a Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Tumblr followers to send me short, fluffy Jack/Daniel fic prompts because I've been having a rough several days and I needed something to cheer me up. jackedapple suggested Jack and Daniel getting trapped in a small space, so here's what I came up with.

“This is all your fault,” Jack hissed as he squirmed against Daniel, trying in vain to get comfortable for the umpteenth time.

Daniel huffed, his breath tickling the small hairs on Jack’s neck. “I was _trying_ to warn you that the coverstone wasn’t secure yet. I in fact told you that outright when you first came in. But did you listen? _No._ No, you just waltzed right into the tiny room and got us both trapped. Now stop moving.”

“Okay. I admit I _may_ have tuned out what was sure to be a _fascinating_ speech about whatever artifacts you found in here. But there was no reason for you to throw yourself in here after me.”

“I didn’t _throw myself in._ If you hadn’t bumped the coverstone, I would have had plenty of time to pull you out and we’d all be halfway back to the Gate by now. And would you _stop fidgeting already!?”_

Sighing, Jack forced his body to relax against Daniel’s. The two men were sandwiched up against each other in a space barely the size of Jack’s front closet, trapped in nearly complete darkness. One person could have stood comfortably in it; two people? Not a chance. “If we run out of oxygen before Carter and Teal’c find us, it’s your fault.”

“We’re not going to run out of oxygen,” Daniel insisted, then hesitated. “Right?”

Jack just groaned and let his head fall forward onto Daniel’s shoulder. “Probably not,” he mumbled.

Daniel tried to shift his arm to comfortingly pat Jack’s back, but he didn’t have the room to lift it more than a few inches. “They’ll be here,” he said instead. “Then we’ll get out, and you can keep blaming everything on me. Just, you know, from a little farther away.”

“Damn right,” Jack muttered. He shifted his head again, trying to find a spot where Daniel’s glasses weren’t digging into the side of his face. “This doesn’t freak you out?”

“What doesn’t?”

“Being smashed up against me in this broom closet of a cave with no idea when you’ll get out.”

“Oh, that. Um…I wouldn’t use the phrase ‘freaked out,’ but…nervous, maybe.”

“Nervous?”

“Yes. I’m used to tight spaces. I’m not used to having _people_ in those spaces, but…it could be worse.”

“How could this be worse, Daniel? Enlighten me.”

“You could be Teal’c.”

“What’s wrong with Teal’c?”

“Nothing. He just happens to be massive and I really don’t like the thought of trying to fit in here with him.”

Jack chuckled. “Are you saying you like the thought of being trapped in here with me?”

“Uh…” Jack felt Daniel’s jaw muscles shift slightly and realized he was doing that weird thing with his tongue he often did while he thought—sometimes he wondered if Daniel was even aware of that habit. “There are worse thoughts,” Daniel finally replied. “I mean, given a choice of anyone in SG-1 to be in this situation with, I would definitely pick—”

“Daniel. Normally, I would shut you up right now by kissing you senseless, but since I can’t do that right now, I’m just going to have to do it the old fashioned way—shut up.” He felt Daniel smile as the other man shifted his head to nuzzle against Jack’s neck as best he could. “Now, did you _really_ leave your radio outside, or was that just a cruel prank played on your commanding officer?”

“I really left my radio outside. It’s still in my vest. And you really can’t reach yours?” He squirmed a little, feeling the radio jammed uncomfortably against his chest.

“No, I can’t even get my arms up around you.”

“Wow. Priorities,” Daniel mocked. “Maybe I can…” Daniel attempted to shift his arms again, but couldn’t move more than a few inches without encountering the wall, himself, or Jack. “No, my arms are stuck, too.”

“Fantastic.”

An idea occurred to Daniel. “Okay, don’t laugh. But maybe I can…”

“What?”

Daniel didn’t answer, simply braced his hands on the wall behind Jack as best as he could and pushed away. It only gave him an inch or two of freedom, but it was enough to lower his head down. “Daniel, what are you doing?” Jack demanded.

“Trying to get—I’ve almost—” Daniel bent his knees as much as he could, and Jack grumbled out a complaining noise as he was pressed back even harder against the wall. “Sorry,” Daniel muttered through gritted teeth, before straining his neck to bend down the last several inches and catch the switch of Jack’s radio with his teeth. “Got it!” he mumbled.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Daniel turned his head and managed to press the talk button with his nose. “Sam? Teal’c? Can you hear me?”

“Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c’s voice answered. “Is there a problem?”

“You bet your ass there’s a problem!” Jack cut in. “Daniel got us stuck in a broom closet and we can’t get out!”

There was a brief paused before Sam’s voice came through. “Could you repeat that, sir?”

Daniel took over the explanation. “Jack came to check on me and we got trapped in a small antechamber behind a coverstone.”

“ _Very_ trapped,” Jack emphasized. “ _Very_ small.”

A soft series of noises came through the radio, which Jack suddenly realized was Sam doing her best not to laugh. “This isn’t funny, Carter,” he said, trying to sound like a stern commander but coming across more as a whiny kid. “Daniel had to get to my radio with his _nose_ for crying out loud!”

Teal’c responded this time, but Jack and Daniel could both hear Sam laughing faintly in the background. “We are on our way, O’Neill. We are approximately a twenty minute walk from your position. Are you in any immediate danger or merely…uncomfortable?”

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but Daniel beat him to it. “Just uncomfortable, Teal’c. Take your time. Well, actually, please don’t take your time, but, you don’t have to sprint over here or anything.”

“Understood,” Teal’c replied. “We shall arrive to assist you soon.”

“Thank you,” Daniel said. The radio went silent, and Daniel straightened up.

Jack sighed in relief as Daniel’s knees no longer dug into his own. “Well. Won’t run out of oxygen after all,” he commented drily.

“Mm,” Daniel agreed. “And we’ve got twenty minutes to kill. Any ideas? Because I am really not in the mood for Twenty Questions right now.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Jack replied slyly. “Turn your head.”

“What? Why?”

“Just try. Turn your head towards me as much as you can.”

Grumbling, Daniel shifted to comply, and suddenly felt Jack’s nose brush against his. “There we go,” Jack murmured, before pressing forward to kiss him. The angle was awkward, and neither man could move more than a few inches, but Daniel still squirmed at the contact, eagerly opening his mouth to Jack’s.

“Good plan,” he mumbled against Jack’s mouth, and Jack hummed in agreement.

And suddenly, the next twenty minutes looked a lot less dull.


End file.
